


Field Test

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [4]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cowgirl Position, F/M, Lab Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: After a botched field test, Pepper tends to Tony's injuries, among other things. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Marvelous Encounters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Field Test

**Field Test(Tony Stark/Iron Man and Pepper Potts)**  
“That could have been gone better.”

Pepper Potts rolled her eyes. Oh, yes, there were any number of quips she could made regarding Tony’s comment about how that could have gone better. The armor had been dinged up during the field test. Thankfully, the burns were barely present, Tony could have hurt himself a lot worse. She stripped Tony down and checked him out.

“You were very lucky,” Pepper said. “That armor is a dud.”

“Yes, well, I might be luckier if you were doing this dressed in a kinky nurse’s uniform,” Tony remarked. “But, nothing bruised, nothing broken, other than my pride. Which...people think it easily fragile, and they might have a point, but it’s…”

Pepper leaned in and kissed Tony, which he returned. Part out of relief, part out frustration, part out of need, Pepper leaned in for the kiss. Tony’s hands roamed all the way down Pepper’s back and pulled her into the steamiest embrace he could manage. Their tongues clashed together with Tony very casually putting his arms around Pepper and tightening the grip around her.

The kiss increased with Tony’s fingers unbuttoning the front of Pepper’s blouse. He had one breast in her hand and the other hand groped around her ass. This little activity showed that not everything was out of commission after Tony’s little botched field test of his latest prototype.

Pepper leaned down and planted kisses down Tony’s body. She got a little bit closer, and pulled his throbbing hard prick out. Tony’s large cock came out and Pepper just smiled before she kissed him all over. Tony closed his eyes, maybe he should allow her to kiss it and make it feel better. 

A smile passed, and Pepper turned around. The gorgeous redhead woman hiked up her skirt and revealed her panties to Tony. Lacy and red, and Tony pulled them down to find Pepper’s wet pussy. The billionaire playboy dove in and started to eat Pepper’s pussy, while Pepper wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked it hard.

Sixty-nine position with both Pepper and Tony pleasuring each other followed and ramped up the pleasure the two lovers experienced. The heat only just made the two of them more intense and most lustful for each other. Tony and Pepper hit each other’s buttons hard through this mutual pleasure session.

Pepper drove all the way down and pressed her nose upon Tony’s pelvis and sucked him down so hard. Pepper’s pussy tingled and Tony was in there all the way to lick him. Loud sounds echoed throughout the room. Slurp after slurp brought Tony all the way into Pepper’s scorching hot slit until he devoured her something fierce. Her body trembled and tingled from his efforts upon her. 

A smile passed over Tony’s face when Pepper came all over his face. His cock bucked up, and then shot his cum down Pepper’s throat. Pepper swallowed it and ensured she did not squander a single drop. The heat of her pussy pulsed in his face as Tony licked and devoured her up.

Pepper turned around and stripped completely naked while she straddled Tony. 

“At least that recharges what it’s supposed to,” Tony remarked.

Tony’s cock stood at attention from the gorgeous redhead on top of him. He wasted no time for pretext, but instead grabbed Pepper’s hips and guided her onto his cock. He slowly, but surely filled her up with his manhood. Inch by inch, Tony went inside of Pepper until she was full.

Pepper pushed down onto Tony and rocked him. A little bit deeper, a little bit faster, and Pepper now rode the hell out of Tony. Her wet thighs slapped down onto his balls and made her cry out in pleasure. Tony’s hands slipped down against Pepper’s right tit and squeezed it.

“Keep that up, lover boy,” Pepper breathed. “Oh, I hate how you make it so hard to hate you.”

“That’s perfectly logical.”

Tony leaned in and pushed his head between Pepper’s lovely tits and sucked them. The redhead bounced up and down onto Tony and speared her wet pussy, up and down onto him. She squeezed all the way down, and pushed down into her. 

Iron Man in many ways, and not just his suit of armor. Tony could go for a long time, and then recharge fast. That made Pepper extremely happy. She gripped Tony’s prick within her hot walls and squeezed down onto him. Another push and she rocked up and down until she rode him. Pepper’s moans doubled down and tripled until she was all the way down onto him. Balls deep he pushed into her body until she exploded all over the place.

Tony leaned in and toyed with Pepper’s glorious breasts. They bounced a little bit more for him and Tony milked them hard. She tightened around him and gushed all over the place. Pepper bit down on her lip and could not hold back for long, when he pushed deep into Pepper’s tightness.

Now she rode him, with more vigor. Her wet thighs slapped down onto Tony and made him grunt when he filled her up. Pepper wrapped her arms as tight around Tony as humanly possible and crammed her hot pussy down onto his throbbing hard prick. Oh, she was going to lose it for him. Actually, she already lost it for him. Her inner walls tightened and pumped to release her juices down onto him.

Tony reached around and squeezed Pepper’s perfect ass. Tony leaned deep against her and pumped his fingers between her ass cheeks to edge her body. A little bit closer and Tony knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to get her to cum for him. And she did, walls tightening around him.

“Mmmm!”

Pepper had no more words, but Tony thrusted into her hard. He tipped her over, and put Pepper on her back. Now he was feeling much better, although maybe this was just sexually influenced adrenaline. Regardless of what the case would be, Tony reared back and slam-fucked Pepper hard. Her inner walls tightened around Tony and milked him a couple more times until she was squeezing him hard. 

“Well, looks like we’re reaching the end. But, you’re going to feel it one more time before I’m finished.”

At least, Pepper thought. Tony speared her insides and worked her to a feverish finish. Her walls tightened and made her tighten around him. He plunged down into her body and took his cock all the way into the perfectly defined depths of her body. His balls slapped down onto her and made Pepper’s hips jolt up to meet him. Tony leaned all the way into her and filled her up with his manhood. 

Finally, Pepper came for him. She came unglued and Tony, well he just came. He emptied the contents of his balls deep into Pepper’s waiting body. Her warm insides grabbed him and milked him until every last single drop from his balls flooded her body.

Tony worked himself all the way down into Pepper’s body and made her cry out in pleasure. The Billionaire Playboy inventor finished up inside of Pepper.

The two collapsed in a heated embrace and Tony hoisted up Pepper into his arms. Maybe the two of them would find a bedroom soon enough.

Maybe. Or maybe they would just fuck upon the next available surface. That worked as well.  
 **End.**


End file.
